Moments
by mAd4H-p
Summary: Franky and Matty spend a lot of time together during the summer. Here are some moments they shared.


When Matty plays the piano Franky swears that for a moment the whole world stops to listen. As his fingers move along the keys of the piano without him even seeming to think about it, she closes her eyes to fully take it in.

The place the music takes her to is beautiful and everything is perfect. Even him. Even her. They aren't odd, or strange or headfucked. They are themselves, and they are perfect.

When he finishes sometime later she tells him how wonderful it was, he denies this, telling her it is nothing, but he is secretly delighted to have her approval. He craves it though he doesn't fully understand why.

Though maybe it's because she really _gets_ him.

* * *

><p>They spend a lot of time mucking around in the woods, both of them preferring not to mention the incident from only a few weeks ago.<p>

They've become inseparable since then, they share most things, but Franky's not ready to tell him about that part of her life and he is fine with it. He wants her to be fully ready to talk about it- and when she is he will be there for her.

They sit in a clearing and eat a picnic of vodka and sausage rolls, enjoying the summer heat and each other's company.

Franky remembers doing something similar with Dean. They had laughed and chatted just as she was now doing with Matty, though when she glanced over at Matty she felt that uncontrollable urge to kiss him again, that had never happened with Dean.

When Franky smiles at Matty with that adorable smile she seems to reserve just for him, he wants to kiss her very much-but doesn't want to frighten her again. With Franky the woods is definitely not the place for kisses or anything more.

Instead he pulls her to him and cuddles her close, smiling when she tightly wraps her arms around him too.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group asks them what it is they have, but the truth is not even they know.<p>

They could say they are best friends, which in a way would be true as they share everything best friends should, they can talk about nothing for hours, and they tell each other secrets and make each other laugh so much they sometimes feel lightheaded.

But best friends shouldn't really kiss each other in the moments where it becomes too hard to resist. As Matty and Franky have done several times.

They couldn't say they were in a relationship as they haven't even fully discussed this possibility themselves, although they did decide they should deal with their issues before beginning anything real.

However, as they sit together the feelings they have for each other are obvious. The whole group can see it.

So they refuse to define what they have, asking why it's not possible for them to simply enjoy each other's company very much. The rest of the group has no reply and so they accept it.

* * *

><p>Franky's talent for making stop motion movies fascinates Matty. He can't help smiling as he watches her frown in concentration.<p>

Her talents will take her to wonderful places one day he is sure, she puts so much effort into making her creations perfect. Someone will notice it.

Her past may have been full of horrors but he is sure her future will be perfect.

Franky glances up at Matty as she works. She smiles slightly when she notices him deep in thought, it's the look he gets when he does his music, like the rest of the world doesn't matter, there's just him and his music.

Franky is sure that Matty's music could one day be very popular, it was meant to be performed on stage. He may not believe that there was any money in it, but if could find someone to support him, Franky thinks that he would be a success.

* * *

><p>Sometimes they go to the harbour. They once spent an evening there with Liv soon after Matty had returned to Bristol. Though since then it has become something the two of them do alone.<p>

They can spend hours hanging out in Matty's glow in the dark dingy because when they float about on the water real life seems so far away and insignificant. All their problems are left behind the moment the boat floats away from the shore.

Matty loves how Franky looks in the moonlight as she sits curled up in his arms. She says that the only reason for cuddling up to him is because there was a chilly breeze, but Matty knows better.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes. It may seem like she is being coy but Franky knows exactly what she is doing, and as she leans up to kiss him, she finds it hard to imagine how miserable she was last year. Now she couldn't be happier, her friends are great, her dads are wonderful.

Matty is perfect.

Life is almost perfect.


End file.
